Three-Dimensional (3D) capture technologies allow real-world objects and environments to be reproduced as corresponding 3D virtual objects. The 3D virtual objects have many possible uses such as for 3D printing, augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) experiences, rapid prototyping, movies, and more. Typically, a 3D virtual object may be generated by capturing the environment with one or more capture devices, which include any number of environmental sensors capable of detecting physical features of the real-world. These physical features are translated into corresponding features of the 3D virtual object.
Applications that use photogrammetry for 3D capture may acquire a series or set of images or video of the environment using a camera. This photogrammetry data is naively processed by a system with no knowledge of the quality or suitability of the data for producing 3D models. Typically, the photogrammetry data is captured arbitrarily, such as where a user presses a capture button of a camera each time an image should be captured, controls movement or positions the camera for capture, or sets up multiple cameras to capture data simultaneously. Due to the arbitrary nature of this process, 3D models produced from photogrammetry tend to include holes, gaps, or artifacts that lower the quality of the models. This can be due to, for example, the photogrammetry data being incomplete, the data being captured under unsuitable conditions for the photogrammetry, or the photogrammetry may be unable to accurately characterize the photogrammetry data to determine capture conditions for producing the model. Further, the photogrammetry data may include redundant information, which increases processing requirements and can lead to inconsistent results.